


Who Will Save Us?

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [27]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fanvid, Festivids 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will save us? 101 summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Will Save Us?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Will Save Us?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193775) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



 

or 

[Defiance - Who Will Save Us?](http://vimeo.com/86201247) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Download links and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/who-will.php)at my site.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who Will Save Us?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193775) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34)




End file.
